


Stealing a Princess Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a prompt on the facebook group, Cora is actually a good mother, Enchanted Forest - AU, F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, for once, short-fic, there is no love for the charmings here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt - The Princess of the kingdom comes out to her parents as a lesbian; they do not approve. In an attempt to 'fix' her, they demand an immediate marriage pact from a newly allied nation from across the sea. However, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding on the king and queen's part; this new country by no means has the same kind of reservations about same-sex marriage, and have sent over another princess for the alliance. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 41
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was posted on the FB SQ group, where Emma was the one forced to marry, Regina the one that shows up and Cora the supportive mom.  
> I tried, folks, I really did and I'm amazed at everyone that asked me to write this.  
> This is my first time on the fandom posting something in English, so be gentle with me. I'm without beta for the moment and I had to use ProWritingAid to help me fix the most glaring mistakes.  
> I always take constructive criticism, but no hate, suggestions are welcome too and your comments feed me.  
> Any mistakes are my own.

Emma was, once more, sneaking out of the castle. It was late and half of the castle was asleep, making every step sound like a thunder in her ears. The passage she used was narrow, making her feel a little claustrophobic, but there was no other way. She held a small ball of light in front of herself, illuminating the dark path. The air was cold as the passage opened to expose the forest behind the castle — it was by accident that Emma found the secret passage, after a fight with her mother about marriage she threw, in a rare fit of rage, some of her possessions onto the wall, only to break one stone and discover a bigger hole behind what was fake stones.

She puts on her long cape and covers her face with the hood. People won’t recognize her in the place she’s going, but she’s not taking risks on the way there. Her best friend is waiting close by and together they take a shortcut to the hidden tavern underneath the middle of the forest. It is a place where the banned creatures get together; the ones called freak show up to be themselves in a kingdom where they are the ones on the bottom, rejected by the others or living a lie to everyone around them.

Emma is a freak: not only she has magic, she also has a taste for women and not a single spark of interest for men. Her best friend - Red as she likes to be called - was once her godmother and friends with her mom, that is, until they discovered she was a werewolf and that Snow, Emma’s mother, was involved on the massacre that killed over a dozen of werewolves and made Red an orphan. Now they were cordial at best and the godmother title was revoked.

“Are you sure nobody will recognize me?” the blonde asked, hesitating on the door.

“Emma, relax. These people don’t attend royal announcements or care for the royalty. Some of them may even be locked up if they show up in public. Nobody will know who you are.” the tall brunette squeezed her arm before opening the door.

It was Emma’s first time there, but nobody seemed to care enough about the new stranger. Ruby dragged her through the place until they stopped at a table on the far side occupied by two people.

“Emma, these are my friends Belle and August. Guys, this is Emma.” she plopped on one of the chairs.

“Nice to meet you, Emma.” they answered in unison.

The blonde took of her hoodie and smiled shyly at them, taking the place beside her friend.

That was a year ago, on the night after her 20th birthday. Today was her 21st birthday and her parents were throwing a big ball, inviting all the friendly kingdoms to take part on this important day - never mind the implications of inviting all the kingdoms and their heirs to the ball. It was an ongoing fight between Emma and her mother, the obligation to marry and produce an heir to the kingdom, to secure the succession line - even though she had an inkling that when her ten-year-old brother, Henry turned of age, she would be only the King’s sister and not the Queen.

Either way, things would not go well tonight and she was reading herself for a battle she had no chance of ever winning. The pink, fluffy dress was not her first choice, but as most things in her life, her mother chose it and she had to wear it - one had to choose their battles wisely. The guests were arriving for about an hour now, riding on golden carriages and purebred stallions, full of servants and baggages to last for days. She still had some time to kill, but not enough to escape and meet her friends on the tavern; maybe later that night, much, much later. A knock on the door was the only warning before her maid came in carrying the dress, it was time to put a front and fake it until she made it.

As the night progressed and the ball began, the many princes attending the party introduced themselves to the monarchs, hoping to get a chance to talk or dance with the beautiful princess of the White Kingdom. Emma’s beauty was known through the realms as was the fact that she remained unmarried; her blonde mane, her blue-green eyes, her fair skin and rose lips were desired by many and conquered by none. They wanted to change that tonight.

“Emma,” Queen Snow murmured on her daughter’s ear. “Give a chance to one of those princes or so help me!”

It was a threat and she had no intention of making a scene here or pay to see whatever her mother had in mind. The sigh was not even out of her mouth when a soldier approached, introducing more royals.

“Her Majesty Queen Cora and her children, Prince Daniel and Princess Zelena of the Tenebris Kingdom.” he saluted and took a few steps to his right.

“Queen Snow, King David. We are honored to be part of such a special occasion and we thank you for the invite.” The three of them bowed as the tradition dictates.

“Queen Cora, it is a pleasure to have you here after our conversations of alliance. Shall I take your presence as an agreement?” 

“Yes, of course. Though there still are some things that we shall discuss, but not now. This is a special day, after all.”

“Of course, of course. Emma, why don’t you dance with Prince Daniel?”

“Of course, Mother.”

“Majesties” the prince bowed and offered his arm to the princess, that took it with a small smile.

“It is an honor to be the first to dance with you on your birthday, princess.” his smile was easy and gentle.

“The honor is mine, prince Daniel.” her smile was tight.

Prince Daniel could feel the nervous energy flowing through the young princess, probably waiting for him to make a move on her or something of the kind. He was a young prince once and his mother made sure to teach him the ways of monarchy this side of the sea, taking him and his sisters to balls to observe and learn.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I’m not here to try to win you over.” his smile never faltered.

“You’re... not?” her eyes searched his clear blue ones.

“No. Can I tell you a secret?” he murmured, getting close.

“Yes.”

“My heart is already taken. But don’t tell anyone that.”

Emma could not stop the sigh of relief that escaped her lips.

“Ouch. Am I that bad looking?” he made a wounded face.

“What? No, of course not! You’re not my type, that’s all.” her words were rushed.

“I guess my blue eyes are not that enchanting when you have blue-green eyes yourself.” he chuckled. “So, Princess Emma, tell me what is your type. Does any prince here catches your eye?”

Emma, feeling herself relax with the easy attitude and sincerity, shook her head in denial, eyes roaming the other dancers and guests around them, stopping briefly on another princess, not long enough to be considered anything more than a curious glance, but enough for the prince to notice.

“Ah, I see.”

The princess’ face grew hot in seconds, eyes downcast as she felt the blush rising from neck to the tip of her ears. Noticing her reaction, Daniel’s eyes got wider and his smile faded.

“Hey, don’t worry. I will tell no one if that’s what you’re worried about.” he brought her closer, whispering in her ear, “My sisters, both of them, are just like you.” the music stopped and he winked after separating from her.

“Wait!” she grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

“Yes?” again he had a gentle smile.

“Can you - would you - tell me more?” her eyes darted away.

“About?” he took a step closer.

“What do you mean by ‘your sisters are like me’? Why you don’t seem to care about it?”

“It would be my pleasure, princess. Why don’t we go to a more secluded place?”

Emma, relieved and scared at the same time, nodded once and made a move for him to follow, going to the big balcony on the other side of the ballroom. What she didn’t realize was her mother’s eyes following her every move, or how a satisfied smile graced her lips as she watched them move away from the other guests.

They talked for what felt like hours, without a care for the ball happening inside. Snow found them together, and it warmed her heart to see her daughter laughing with a prince when usually she would just have a blank stare and nod when appropriate. It also gave her hope for the kingdom seeing as Daniel came from a powerful lineage on the other side of the sea, the next in line for the throne of a kingdom known for its wealth and ruthless army. No doubt one of the best allies the White kingdom could ever have.

“Daniel, dear. Your mother is looking for you.”

“Well, it would appear our time tonight reached its end. I look forward to talking to you again, princess.” he kissed her hand as they exchanged a knowing smirk. “Queen Snow, a pleasure.” He kissed her hand and gave her a charming smile before disappearing inside the castle.

“Oh, Emma. He is such a handsome and polite man.” Her mother gushed after the party.

“He was nice.” her hands smoothed out her dress.

“Oh, Emma! He is perfect for you!” her green eyes shone with excitement and hope.

“Mom, please don’t start this again.” the blonde groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Emma, you must find a prince to be your husband. The kingdom depends on alliances and heirs. You are our oldest daughter and you have an obligation to keep the royal lineage alive; your brother is too young and your refusal to do so puts us in a bad position, it makes us look weak.” she held her daughter’s hand and spoke slowly, as if talking to a child.

“You know I don’t want that, especially now, Mom. Why can’t you let me marry someone that I love like you did? Why pressure me into this? You already have Henry, the throne is secure!” she withdrew her hands and got up, pacing around the room.

“Your brother is too young, Emma. Why can’t you see this? You’re the oldest and the one people look up to. You have to secure the line until your brother is of age and help us have another ally.” the brunette threw her hands up.

It was impossible to rationalize with her mother, if something didn’t benefit the kingdom, then it was not a valid opinion or point or whatever. Losing her patience and getting angrier by the second, Emma made a split second decision that would alter the course of her whole life.

“Mom, I don’t like men. I never did and I never will. I know this is not what you want to hear, but I won’t marry a man that I could never love just to please you. You want me to marry? Then it has to be with a princess.” Her green-blue eyes bore into her mother’s green ones.

“Don’t be obtuse, Emma. There is no such thing as two women loving each other like a man loves a woman.” the queen said after a few minutes passed by.

“Yes, there is, and this is the only way you’re going to make me marry someone from another kingdom.” she crossed her arms and glared.

“Emmaline White Swan, I swear to the gods and above if you keep talking like that, sputtering all this horrible nonsense, you won’t see the light of day again. You are going to marry a prince, like it or not. I gave you the chance to choose, you refused, now it will be on my terms.” she marched to the door, yanking it open with such strength the soldier posted outside jumped a little.

“What?! You can’t do this to me, Mom. You can’t possibly want to make me miserable.” You could hear the tears and anger mixed on her small voice.

“I can and I will. I am the queen. Goodnight and happy birthday, Emma.”

The door closed with a loud bang, leaving the blonde behind to fall to the floor, silently crying. Her tears held more than just sadness, it held anger, frustration, betrayal. Wiping at her face angrily, the young princess got up, tearing the exaggerated dress off of her body as she walked to her wardrobe. Taking a board from the back, the blonde exposed a pile of clothes that her mother despised so much, she took a pair of comfortable boots, black pants, a blue linen shirt and a heavy coat, dressing herself quickly before going to the secret passage; it didn’t matter what her mother thought; she would not marry some stupid prince nor did she have the intention to have her birthday ruined, she was going to the tavern to spend the rest of the night with her friends, celebrating with people like her.

The night was warm with a cool breeze keeping the temperature amenable. Red was waiting for her, as always, on the same spot. Her friend had a big grin on her face, her red cape encasing her slim body making a stark contrast with the forest in the dark night.

“There’s my birthday girl!” The tall brunette hugged her so tight she could barely breathe.

“Red, Red.” She tapped her friend’s shoulder, voice straining to get out.

“Sorry. I’m just so happy to celebrate your first birthday together with our friends!” Her enthusiasm was so contagious that Emma caught herself smiling.

“Chill out, Wolfie. I only want to have some fun and forget that goddamn ball.”

“That bad?”

“My mother knows how to ruin a party, that’s for sure. If not for her, it wouldn’t have been half as bad.” Their voices were low, not whispered, but not loud enough to carry very far.

“Well, I sure want to hear all about it, but later, not now. Now we’re celebrating your birthday and having a good time.”

The brunette announced opening the door to the tavern, a loud cheer of  _ “happy birthday”  _ greeting the blonde from the inside.

Emma’s smile was so big that it hurt her cheeks. She was dragged inside by her friends, August was on the bar finishing to light the candles in a big cake. Belle beside him with a gentle smile, murmured as Emma got close, “Make a wish, Emms. Make it count.”

The blonde closed her eyes and imagined a life she would never have: freedom to love, to be loved, to simply be. She blew all the candles, a foreboding sense encompassing her for a second before it was gone.

“Cake for everyone!” Ruby shouted and the patrons cheered.

The musicians in a corner played some animated fae music, people making space in the middle of the tavern for whoever decided to dance - which was pretty much everyone - cake was served and the ale distributed the moment Emma said it was on her for the rest of the night.

A lone figure sat in a corner, enjoying a piece of cake that was given to her by a stranger together with a big mug of ale. The commotion was not what the stranger expected to see that night, no. It was, however, more than they could have hoped for, in more reasons than one. Dark brown eyes that resembled melted chocolate observed the blonde princess from afar; there was just something about the blonde, a certain kind of pull - a dampened one, but one nonetheless - that made hard to look away. Their eyes met briefly, just for a second or two, yet it was enough to change and shift something deep inside them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a surprise when she gets home and Regina seeks information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone that left a comment on this story, it meant a lot to me <3  
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> Thanks to my friend that took the time to beta this <3  
> (but any mistakes still are my own)

Partying with her friends was the best thing Emma could have done on her birthday. Everybody was laughing and happy and carefree that she forgot about the fight with her mother. The only things on her mind were her friends and the talk with prince Daniel.

The tavern closed an hour before sunrise, people groaning in protest; wanting to keep going even if half of them were drunk and falling asleep on their feet.

Emma knew how to hold her liquor, and knew the path back home would not be easy if she were drunk. So she decided to forego the alcohol.

It was a good thing too, since the moment she stepped into her room she was met with two two sets of glaring eyes; her parents.

"Emmaline White Swan, where were you? And don't even think about lying to us." Her mother prompted, voice high enough to grate on her nerves.

"Out." She snapped as she strode behind the changing partition, shoulders dropping when she was out of site, like the weight of the world was put on her back.

"Out where? With whom?" Her father demanded.

"Just out with some friends. They wanted to celebrate my birthday too, you know?" She rolled her eyes.

"Emma." Her father breathed out, the fight going out of him.

"Don't go soft now, David. After what your daughter told me last night, how am I to know she didn't go out to fornicate with some common whore?" Snow was all but yelling at this point, the veins in her neck visible, straining.

"Snow!" Her husband gasped.

"I won't even dignify you with an answer." Emma said evenly after finishing changing into a modest blue dress.

"Emma. You know this is wrong, honey. It's shameful and bad, you can't possibly want to be with another girl like a man wants to be with a woman." David spoke softly, trying to not escalate things any further.

"But I want Dad, and there's nothing you can do to change this. I am who I am and I refuse to keep lying to myself and to you about this." Her eyes were wet with tears but her voice remained steady.

"See what I told you? She won't listen to reason, she doesn't care." The Queen threw her hands up and paced the room. "You won't shame us like this, Emma, I refuse it. I'll send a letter today to Queen Cora and promise your hand in marriage as a form to seal our alliance. Daniel is a wonderful Prince and I'm sure he'll make you see reason during the honeymoon."

Now was Emma's turn to gasp, eyes wide in fear. The news so shocking that her mind couldn't grasp the fact that Daniel knew everything about her and would never accept such proposal.

"You can't do this!"

"I can and I will! It's either that or another prince that you have never seen in your life. No matter what, you are not to leave this castle until your marriage. Oh, and that passage will be sealed. Today."

"I'm sorry it came to this, Emma. I really am." Her father lamented before following his wife out of the room.

Emma felt the room spinning, her legs gave out and she hit the floor, hard. Her vision blurred as angry tears escaped, a scream stuck in her throat. The night before replayed back, and the simple idea of never seeing her friends again until her mother married her off broke her heart. She felt her magic boiling, surging like a wave ready to crash on the side of a cliff, only to lose strength and never make to the cliff; the only thing that came out of her hands were a few sparks. She cursed the day her mother saw her doing magic and doomed her to a life of pain by dampening her magic with an enchanted bracelet.

A knock on the door startled the blonde into consciousness, she had fallen asleep on the cold floor, her body was shaking and she was pale.

“Just a moment.” she hurried to the bed, covering herself on the heavy duvet to bring back some warmth to her body.

She was sore, her knees were scrapped, but whoever it was outside, didn’t need to see her like that. "Come in."

A soldier opened the door, bowing to her.

"Princess. The Queen sent us here to fix the whole on the wall."

"Oh."

"Yes. The Queen said we are to begin immediately. Would the Princess excuse us? We hope to not bother for long."

The soldier, Damien, was a good man. He had wife and a son that lived on the servants wing of the castle. His wife would tend to Emma from time to time, especially when she was a little girl in need of attention.

"Of course, Damien. Don't worry about me, I'll just stay out of your way." She forced a small smile to appear, trying to reassure his worried gaze.

"Thank you, Princess."

He opened the wood door completely, letting three more people enter the quarters carrying an array of tools and wood. August was one of the guys and both had to pretend they didn't know each other. His father was there too, of course and what appeared to be a new soldier, a young boy sent to do the work the others didn’t want to.

She stayed in bed, looking the men work, taking brick by brick from the wall and exposing the passage that once meant freedom. Her mind wandered to the night before, to the brown eyes that connected with hers for just a moment, but made her heart skip a bit and her magic to become restless. She had half a mind to seek that person, but her friends grabbed her attention again and didn’t leave her alone until it was time go. She rubbed her chest with the memory, a small squeeze making itself known.

Her mind took her then to the talk with Prince Daniel. He had kind eyes and was gentle, talking to her in such a familiar way that made her feel like one of his younger sisters. He got her in a way her family didn’t, and maybe that was because both of his sisters liked women like she did, or maybe he was just a gentle soul. They were sitting in the balcony when he told that his middle sister, Zelena, was engaged to the Queen of Oz, Glinda. They were to marry in a few weeks and his sister was to go live in Oz after. Regina, his younger sister, on the other hand, well, she was a troublemaker from the get go and a heartbreaker too. Everybody wanted Princess’ Regina attentions and yet she only gave it to few.

Emma was fascinated by the easy which he talked of such matters and she voiced it to him.

_ “My mother, she is one of the greatest sorceress you will ever find, she was trained by the Dark One himself for decades, you know? We all have the gift too, but Regina is by far the most powerful - which, by the way, was a great problem during their teenage years as Zelena were envious of that power and Regina would always turn her green.” They both laughed at that and Emma noticed the fondness and love in his blue eyes. “Our people, they are more Fae than human, we have many refugees that came from this side of the sea. We have Werewolves, Elves and even some Dragons. And these folks? They don’t care about the person you love, they don’t need that. Magical creatures understand things that humans can’t, they, we have a connection to a power that goes beyond, that can create and destroy life.” _

_ He gave her a sad smile, knowing that like many of the creatures that live in his kingdom, Emma was a magical being oppressed, caged in a life that was never meant to be hers. _

_ “Magical beings were born to be free, Princess Emma. You were born to be free.” He caught a tear that escaped her eyes, hugging her to his strong body until she would stop crying. _

The memory of his arms around her gave her some comfort. Her eyes were misting with tears, but she held it back. Daniel was a good man and he would help her find a way to get out of this situation, she knew in her heart.

***

“So, they are promising a marriage to seal the alliance between our kingdoms?” Zelena commented from her place on the immense table, full of breakfast.

“It would appear so, yes.” The queen answered before munching on a piece of fruit.

“Well, we all know there is only one of us single and I don’t think they are going to like that.” Daniel proclaimed from his place.

“They were the ones that made a royal promise without having all the facts straight. This should be fun.” Zelena snickered.

“True. If they break the royal promise, that means war.” Lia, Daniel’s wife spoke. “It’s been too quiet lately, anyway.”

The family was all gathered on the table, all but one. Regina, the single one, was not in the kingdom.

“What did Regina have to say about it?”

“She has agreed to proceed with this marriage, however, not for the reasons any of you may be thinking.” she took a sip of her tea.

“Well, aren’t you going tell us?” Zelena asked impatiently.

“No. That’s for your sister to tell. Now finish your breakfast, we still have many things to decide for your wedding.”

As the second greatest sorceress of Tenebris, Regina had became the best spy in the kingdom. For that she could spend many moons away from the kingdom when alliances or wars were to be started.

This time the young brunette found herself still on the White Kingdom, mulling over the pull she felt on the party at the tavern the week before. She had no idea a party was about to happen, she was there only to get a reprieve of the people from this kingdom. They were so backwards that she didn’t know how they could take a step forward without falling face first in the dirt. The tavern was something of a myth in the city outside the castle, but that was only because one didn’t want to believe it; some even feared the idea of being true.

It wasn’t hard to know who the blonde was - it was her job, after all. It surprise her, however, to feel something shift inside herself when their eyes connected for that brief moment. It also came as a surprise to see the Princess of all people laughing with the Fae Folk, dancing without a care and even blushing after getting a kiss on the cheek from one of the female barkeeps. For some reason, it was endearing to witness.

Now she was back at the tavern, observing the leggy brunette that was with the blonde that night. The tall woman was a werewolf, her magic was ever present and strong, the magic of an alpha. There was plenty of werewolves in Tenebris, enough for her to recognize their magic trace, but not many alphas, maybe three or four in the entire realm.

Finishing her wine, the sorceress squared her shoulders and walked to the wolf.

"Are you Red?"

"Depends on who's asking. Why?" The wolf was taller than herself by at least three inches.

"I was merely curious to know if your friend, the blonde from the party last week, is likely to show up here again." That made the wolf stop and take a closer look at the newcomer.

"What do you want with my friend?" Her tone was suspicious, her green eyes glaring, assessing this stranger.

"Nothing. I was merely curious why a member of the royal family would choose to frequent this tavern." She got very close to the wolf, whispering the words.

Gray eyes changed to orange in a second and the brunette sorceress found herself being dragged to the outside by her collar.

_ A True Alpha still in transition, I see. Maybe she does not have a pack of her own or maybe nothing triggered the full change yet,  _ the sorceress deduced by the color of the wolf's eyes.

"What do you want?" She growled, slamming the short brunette on the wall outside the tavern.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Wolfie." Her eyes changed to purple just as fast and Red found herself being pushed away.

"You're a witch."

"Yes.” she stated. “Look, I'm not here to harm the Princess, I just wanted to see her again. For some reason." The last words were muttered as she straightened her jacket, eyes looking anywhere but the wolf.

"And who might you be? I have never seen you here or on the castle grounds."

The sorceress had an inkling that lying wouldn't give her the answers she wanted.

"I'm Princess Regina from the Tenebris kingdom." She removed her hood, fully showing her face and eyes.

"Well, don't expect me to bow to you, Majesty." She replied sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes, Regina decided to ignore the last comment.

"Your friend, Emma. Is she going to come back?"

Red hesitated for a moment, mouth pursed in a line. Sighing in defeat, she spoke.

"No, she isn't. Our friend August saw her last week, the Queen has her locked in her room until Emma is married off to some ridiculous Prince from overseas." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Good to know. Thanks for the information." She turned around, ready to leave.

"Wait! What do you want with Emma?" She dared to get closer again, her wolf ready to protect.

Regina looked at the other brunette, clearly older than her if her natural magic was anything to go by. There was a fierceness in those orange eyes, a deep love for the Princess that made her pause.

"What would you do to help the Princess?" Her now brown eyes examined every reaction the wolf made.

"Anything."

She didn't blink, didn't avert her eyes, her voice didn't waver. Regina cursed inwardly.

"Be at the castle gates in four days after midday. Don't be late and you'll know it." With that she disappeared in a purple mist.

***

“Mother.” the voice called from the mirror, a blurry image forming on the surface.

“Regina, darling. How are things? Everything going according to plan?”

“Not exactly. No.” she massaged her temple.

“What happened?" 

“Queen Snow has locked the Princess up, until the marriage happens.”

“Why is that a problem? The marriage is going to happen soon enough."

"She thinks Daniel is the one coming." She clarified.

"Oh. That is a problem. I assume you have a plan or else wouldn't be contacting me?"

"It's a work in progress." She looked into her mother's eyes that were so much like hers, there was nothing but love there. "I know she is the one, Mother. If this goes sideways-"

"We will have your back, Regina. We'll be ready."

"Thank you, Mother. I will arrive at the castle four days from now."

"Do whatever you have to, dear."

"I will."

There was a sense of relief in knowing her family would back her up. Regina had never felt the connection her siblings had when they met the one for them. Daniel had met Lia during the harvest festival, she wasn't royalty, not even a noble, but his magic recognized her instantly and there was nothing Mother could do to prevent that - nor had she tried to.

Magic was something that everyone respected in the kingdom and the Queen knew how it worked and what happened to those who defied it's power. Zelena had been smacked right in the face the moment she set foot inside the castle of Oz and her eyes met the Queen, Glinda. Her mother had no problem with that connection and Zelena couldn't be happier.

Now it seems it was Regina's time and the gods be damned if she didn't fight for that kind of love with all the power that she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, comments, hit me up on FB if you want to chat! Remember to stay safe, this is gonna end soon people so stay sane and healthy.  
> Next chapter will be up in two weeks, see you then :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina goes claim what was promised to her. Snow is not prepared for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back people. This chapter is a little different from my first answer to the prompt on facebook, but it follows the same line of thought, so bear with me people x.x  
> Many thanks to my friend acting as a temporary beta for me <3
> 
> Enjoy!

"Right on time." Regina walked to the brunette leaning on the wall beside the gates.

"Yeah, well. Will you tell me now? What is it that you want with Emma?"

"Do you have access to the castle?" She made sure Ruby knew she was avoiding the answer by changing the subject and maintaining eye contact.

"Yes. My grandmother works the kitchen." she spoke hesitantly, eying the brunette sorceress suspiciously.

"Good. Then, go in and find a way to sneak into the throne room."

"Why?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Because that's the only way you're going to find out what I want with Princess Emma."

With that Regina disappeared much like the first time in a purple smoke, leaving behind an aggravated Red that marched into the castle grounds, cursing the young woman.

***

A soldier walked briskly into the throne room, stopping beside the Queen and whispered in her ear, "Your Majesty, the carriage from the Tenebris kingdom has arrived."

"Already?" He nodded. "I thought it would take them three more days before getting here."

"What is the matter, Love?" The King questioned.

"They are here."

"Who?"

"The royal family from Tenebris."

"Already?"

"Yes."

They conversed quietly for a few more seconds before addressing the entirety of the room.

"Court is being adjourned for today due to urgent matters. I urge each of you to leave and come back tomorrow. That is an order." The Queen ruled.

The subtle murmurs of derision could be heard, forcing a nod from the Queen, silently ordering the soldiers to draw their swords.

"You too, Francis isn't it?"

"But, your Majesty-"

"No buts, Francis. Tomorrow I'll hear you again and make a decision." Her tone broke no argument and the man that had started speaking when the soldier interrupted had a half mind to try anyway. "Unless you want to spend the day locked up, I suggest you leave."

"Yes, Majesty." He bowed and scurried away.

"Send their things to the room and bring them straight here, Killian." The King ordered to the captain of the guard.

"I can't believe they are here already. Must be eager to marry our daughter and make the alliance official." The words were hushed, a smile playing on her lips like a child.

"Are you sure this was the right move? A royal promise can't be broken." He looked concerned to his wife.

"I'm sure. Prince Daniel is a delight, I even saw Emma laughing with him."

"Then I trust you, my Love."

"Damien, fetch Emma, quickly." the Queen ordered.

He bowed before running through the door to the Princess quarters.

The side doors to the throne room opened minutes later to show the Princess a little out of breath, Damien following behind.

"Is everything alright Mother?"

Before the Queen could answer, however, the main doors opened to reveal Killian.

"Her Highness Princess Regina from the Tenebris Kingdom." He announced and gave space for her to enter.

As the Princess walked into the room, Emma lost her breath all over again. The Tenebrisian Princess was a revelation, wearing a blood red long coat with black lapels, deep cleavage, black gloves up to her elbows, leather pants that looked like a second skin and knee high black boots. Princess Regina commanded the room with her powerful demeanor. She drew the attention of every eye in the room with each confident step. Princess Emma was certainly no exception, completely enthralled by the beauty walking towards them like she owned the whole damn castle.

"Your Majesties. Your Highness." She gave a curtsy after getting closer, the door closing behind her.

"I don't believe we have met." Queen Snow was looking at the door, brows furrowed.

"That is my fault and for that I apologize. I was in a diplomatic mission when the invite to the Princess' ball were made and I couldn't leave until two days after. My mother, however, told me great things about it all." She had a polite smile, hands clasped together behind her back.

"And where is she, if you don't mind me asking." Her eyes kept flickering between the door and the Princess.

"At home, taking care of the final touches for my sister's wedding. You know how those things go."

"And your brother, Prince Daniel?"

"What about him?"

"Did something happen during the travel for him to not be here with you right now?" Now she focused on the Princess, one eyebrow lifting.

"My brother is also at home, Queen Snow. His wife is pregnant and he doesn't want to leave her side unless it is extremely necessary. It's their second child." she stated confidently, the urge to roll her eyes getting stronger by the second.

“Come again?”

The room grew silent, everyone held their breath. Emma's eyes were wide with the revelation, heart thumping so strong she feared it might beat out of her chest.

"Their second child. They think it's a girl this time." Her smile was radiant as she thought about her family.

"But-but, your mother accepted the royal promise of marriage. I don't understand!" Queen Snow’s voice quivered.

"She has agreed, yes. That's why she sent me, to marry your daughter."

A collective gasp was heard. Behind the curtain Red almost choked on her own saliva upon hearing those words. Emma thought she would faint the moment brown eyes connected with hers and her magic attempted to surge up again. She knew those eyes.

"What? That's not - that's - that's wrong!" Her voice was growing in pitch. "I didn't agree with this, I sent the proposal to your brother!"

"I'm sorry, Queen Snow, but my brother has been married for quite sometime now. I am the only single heir. Besides, the proposal says-" she made the letter appear in her hand with a snap of her fingers, "... Unite our kingdoms through the bond of marriage, merging our bloodline into one through our heirs, blah blah blah, we offer the hand of our daughter, Emmaline White Swan, in marriage as a royal promise of loyalty, yada yada yada." The paper disappeared as fast as it came, a smirk playing on red lips.

"You have magic?" The King whispered, his eyes focused on her hands.

"Yes."

A pregnant silence infused itself in the room, the use of magic was banished in the kingdom.The only exceptions to this are the fairies and the occasional healer. Clearly the Queen didn't know about any of this if her rapidly coloring face was any indication.

"How could you not know that, Snow? How could you promise our daughter to a kingdom with no Prince to marry and tainted by magic?" His voice was grave, his gaze hardening.

"It's not her fault, we do try to keep some information to ourselves." She gave a wink to the Princess, her eyes turning a deep shade of purple when the blonde smiled shyly.

Emma watched the exchange from the right side of her mother, a few paces behind, eyes never leaving the brunette. Those brown eyes were the same she saw on her birthday at the tavern, she was sure. It would be impossible to mistake, her magic was fighting against the restraints it was put under, an ache in her heart growing fast, making her unsettled.

_ Daniel was right _ , Emma thought, Regina was a troublemaker and now she understood why the title of heartbreaker, she was breathtaking, and apparently was there to marry Emma instead of Daniel. This wasn't going to end well, she was sure of it.

"This must be some kind of joke. It has to be." Snow shook her head fiercely and incredulously.

"I assure you, it isn't. I, Princess Regina of Tenebris, am here to claim the hand of your daughter, Emma, in marriage as was promised."

The sorceress took a step closer, stopping before the three steps leading to the throne, hands glowing purple like her eyes.

"It won't happen. I want you out of here, now!" Queen Snow’s voice was the highest pitch anyone ever heard, her face so red it could be mistaken by a tomato.

The guards, at attention, were ready to protect the royal family. The King stood swiftly, sword in hand.

"You know what that means, don't you? You are breaking a promise and the Tenebris Kingdom doesn't take kindly to that." She climbed the first step.

"I don't care, my daughter won't be damned into a disgraceful marriage with another woman, much less an abomination tainted by magic!"

“Me, tainted? That is so rich coming from someone who tainted their own daughter. Or are you going to deny she was born with true love’s magic running through her veins? Your true love with the shepherd.” she narrowed her eyes. "I hope your kingdom has what it takes to back you up. I hope your allies have what it takes to back you up." She ascended the last two steps, now face to face with the royals. "You heard the stories, Snow. Pray to your fairies for mercy." She threatened, devious smile on her lips.

"Guards, take her!" Snow screamed at the same time David charged in Regina's direction.

"How cute." She was gone in a second, the purple smoke not even gone before she was standing in front of the Princess.

"Hello, dear." The King threw his sword at her, only to see it disappear with the snap of her fingers without ever tearing her gaze off of the blonde girl. "It's nice to finally meet you, Princess."

"Hi." Her eyes darted away before coming back to the brunette, cheeks a delightful shade of red.

"Whatever it is you are feeling, I feel it too." Her hand touched a warm cheek, Emma's eyes turning into an electric blue and back to green as her magic fought the magic of the cuff.

"Please, help me." The words were out of her mouth as a sharp pain traveled from the cuff and up her arms.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for you, Dear. A Promise, I have no intention of breaking." Her lips grazed the other cheek as she froze every person in the room that wasn't them and the wolf. "Look for your friend, Red. She will have something for you, a present of sorts." Their eyes connected again. "Wait for me, Princess Emma."

Emma closed her eyes as red lips touched her pink ones, a light pressure that vanished as soon as it came, opening her green eyes only to be met with the remains of purple smoke that smelled like fresh apples and the people moving again. None of them noticing the purple smoke also dissipating from behind one of the many heavy curtains.

***

"You know how to make a big exit, huh?" Red spoke after her head stopped spinning and she’d regained her breath.

"I do what I can." They were in her room at the Inn.

"So, you're here to marry Emma. I can't say I saw that coming." she shook her head amused.

"Well, it wasn't my intention until I saw her that night. She's the one chosen for me, our magics recognized each other."

Regina was counting on her understanding what that meant. Werewolves were known for having their own partner chosen for them by magic sometimes, especially true alphas.

"That's big."

"Yes. Are you on board? Because I'll need help from someone on the inside."

"After what I saw today? Sure. Emma deserves all the happiness she can get."

"Good. I need you to deliver something to the Princess." She took a small, translucent stone from a pouch.

"What is this?"

"That is an enchanted stone. It will help me communicate with the Princess. Tell her to hold this stone in front of a mirror and say these words." She gave Red a small parchment with it.

Looking over the writing, Red recognized a few words and deemed it safe to give it to her best friend.

"What are you planning on doing?" Her curiosity got the best of her, and how could it not?

This strange woman came to her kingdom and disrupted the balance all around her in just a few hours. Her power was not contained by any means beside her own will and she was ready to fight for a person that she doesn't know yet in the name of love. A love banned inside the borders along with magic, a fundamental part of who Ruby was.

"You will have to trust that I'll tell you when the time is right. Now, go to the Princess."

Rolling the small stone in her hand, Ruby looked at Regina one more time, using all her instincts to access the situation until her wolf was satisfied.

"I'm Ruby, by the way. My friends call me Red sometimes." As they shook hands she pulled Regina very close. "If you hurt my friend I will end you." Her eyes shone orange again.

"Nice to meet you, Ruby."

With a curt nod the wolf was gone, walking back to the castle and thinking how things were about to change drastically and how she had just picked a side in a probable war.

Taking a deep breath after the older brunette was out, Regina sat in front of a mirror, touching the surface with the tip of her fingertips.

"So?" The face of her mother formed in the mirror.

"We have a war to plan. And a wedding."

"Then so be it." They smirked to each other, this should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Opinions? I always like to know what you all are thinking, so leave a comment if you can.  
> Hopefully I'll be able to come back with another chapter in 2 weeks, I do have other stories I need to work on before updating this one again.  
> Thanks to everyone that read this far, I love you all :3

**Author's Note:**

> So? Was it any good? Let me know your thoughts!  
> I'll try to update as soon as I can, but my boss is breathing down my neck thanks to this virus and all our meetings for the next 3 months being changed to videoconference, so, yeah, things are crazy now.  
> But I promisse to try! You can reach me here, or on ff.net or on fb and tumblr, come chat during this world wide quarantine if you want :3  
> Stay safe, healthy and quarantined people <3


End file.
